


Akashi Seijurou's Absoluteness

by intrepidity



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrepidity/pseuds/intrepidity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi was so done with a normal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akashi Seijurou's Absoluteness

Akashi started at his disobedient subject, dark crimson eyebrows pulling together in a slight frown. His hetero-chromatic eyes were widened to an almost-insane extent, his lips thinned and ends turned down.

 

He ordered, voice firm and calculated, his gaze never faltering, "Know your place," His hands were folded on his chest, his 'kiss the cook' blue apron blowing in the comical wind.

 

The grocery bags, though, apparently were so recalcitrant that they didn't move an inch and remained stoically in their current position atop the beige marble kitchen counter.

 

Akashi was so done with a normal life.

 

\---

 

"I am the absolute, you will obey me for I am always right and my victory is assured!" Akashi commanded the insubordinate toddler.

 

The child stared at him for a moment, pausing her wailing, stunned. Akashi internally smirked, knowing he obviously won yet again.

 

"Waah, Kuroko-sensei! This man is scary!" Yuki howled, small hands coming up to whack Akashi on the face, tears spilling out of wide brown eyes.

 

"Akashi-kun, please stop scaring my students," Tetsuya deadpanned, looking at his ex-captain with big, blue eyes. If you looked close enough, you could see the small vertical lines between his eyebrows.

 

Akashi thinks he's lost his winning streak.

 

\---

 

"I will gouge out both of my eyes and give them to you," Akashi whispered lovingly, holding his lover's hands between his own, staring romantically at the person he gave his heart to.

 

His lover fainted.

 

Akashi smiled to himself. _Must be because I was so romantic,_ he thought proudly.

 

\---

 

Akashi stood at the dice in a seminar, cameras flashing as he spoke with firm and proper words.

 

"Winning is everything. The victors write history," He spoke, looking at the audience with a calm expression, oozing confidence.

 

Everyone went quiet, looking at him with dumbfounded expressions.

 

Makoto-san, the history teacher, clapped enthusiastically.

 

\---

 

 

"I'll only loosen my grip when you're all completely dead," Akashi muttered, his fist clenched around the base of the rolled morning newspaper, smacking down at the scattering cockroaches that trespassed into his home.

 

"They're all dead, Akashi-kun," Tetsuya muttered, looking slightly disturbed at Akashi's determined roach-extermination.

 

Of course Akashi kills the spiders in the house, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I am Akashi trash, basically.


End file.
